1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for automatically inserting program titles in VCR, and more particularly to method and apparatus for automatically inserting program titles in predetermined positions between title start and end points of assembly-edited recorded contents in VCR.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1, show a conventional VCR with a function of assembly editing recorded contents. The VCR comprises a timer microprocessor 1 for counting output signals from a capstan frequency signal generator or a reel pulse generator (not shown) which constitutes a part of VCR mechanism 4 for carrying out inserting, ejecting, loading and unloading operations for a VCR tape; a system control unit 2 adapted for continuously communicating with said timer microprocessor and generating control signals so that the VCR can accomplish normal functions (Play, Fast Forward, Rewind and Reverse modes); and a servo system 3 for controlling the speed and phase of VCR mechanism 4 according to the control of said system control unit 2 so that the VCR mechanism 4 can carry out inserting, ejecting, loading and unloading operations for VCR tape, in accordance with the control of said servo system 3. The VCR also comprises a display unit 5 for displaying function conditions of VCR and time; an on-screen display control circuit 6 for displaying characters by its overlapping on a screen played back from a VCR tape according to the control of timer microprocessor 1 or a TV screen displayed through a tuner; a key signal input unit 7 for supplying various key signals for assembly editing recorded programs and automatically inserting titles into respective recorded programs; and a remote controller signal receiving unit 8 for receiving various signals outputted from a remote controller (not shown) to perform required functions and for transmitting them to the timer microprocessor 1. The assembly editing procedure for recorded programs in the above-mentioned arrangement will now be described in conjunction with FIG. 2.
First, when respective recorded programs which have been recorded according to the order of A, D, C, B and E are desired to be edited according to the order of A', B', C', D', and E', they are played back according to the original recording order while start point and end point of each recorded program is reset in the order desired, according to the assembly program. Thereafter, the programs are recorded again.
At this time, the start and end points of each recorded program is determined by using counted values of the timer microprocessor 1 counting output signals from a real time counter or reel pulse counter which outputs respective time signals converted from frequency signals generated by a capstan. If a title should be inserted into the screen of each program, under the condition that the assembly editing of recorded programs is executed according to the order desired, as above-mentioned, the title inserting position is accurately preset on the screen of each recorded program by using a jog or shuttle disposed at external while the programs are played back. Then, the title making routine of the on-screen display main routine is executed to make the title of each recorded program. The formed title is inserted in the preset title inserting position, and then the recording of program is executed.
Thereafter, respective recorded contents in which titles have been inserted are played back according to the order of A", B", C", D", and E".
The above-mentioned prior art requires one recording process for assembly editing recorded programs according to the order desired, which programs were originally recorded in the VCR tape according to a certain order, and another recording process for inserting respective titles in the predetermined positions of respective assembled programs. As a result, the obtained screen quality becomes poor since the title-inserted programs are obtained by the twice recordings.
Furthermore, there is an inconvenience, because for accomplishing the functions for assembly editing and title inserting of recorded programs, all steps of assembly editing recorded programs, presetting respective title inserting positions of programs, making titles and playing back respective title-inserted programs are manually and repeatedly carried out.